mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (sprite-genius version)
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is a crossover fighting video game between Mortal Kombat and the DC Comics fictional universe, developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Midway Games with Warner Bros. Games. The game was released on November 16, 2008 and contains characters from both franchises. Its story was written by comic writers Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray. Despite being a crossover, the game is considered to be the eighth installment in the main Mortal Kombat series, as confirmed by the naming of the tenth entry by this count: Mortal Kombat: Oblivion. The game takes place after Raiden, Earthrealm's god of thunder, and Superman, protector of Earth, repel invasions from both their worlds. An attack by both Raiden and Superman simultaneously in their separate universes causes the merging of the Mortal Kombat ''and DC villains, Shao Kahn and Darkseid, resulting in the creation of Dark Kahn, whose mere existence causes the two universes to begin merging; if allowed to continue, it would result in the destruction of both. Characters from both universes begin to fluctuate in power, becoming stronger or weaker. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe was developed using Epic Games' Unreal Engine 3 and is available for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. It is the first Mortal Kombat title developed solely for seventh generation video game consoles. Most reviewers agreed that Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe was entertaining and made good use of its DC Universe license, but the game's lack ofunlockable features as opposed to past installments of Mortal Kombat and toned-down finishing moves garnered some criticism. Gameplay Features Plot Shao Kahn has recently failed in his latest bid to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. As he regroups with his second-in-command, the sorcerer Quan Chi, Raiden confronts him directly. Quan Chi makes a bid to escape, only for Shao Kahn to tackle him out of the way. Raiden attempts to use his lightning blast to knock Shao Kahn through the portal, but this instead causes it to destablize, until it eventually explodes with Shao Kahn inside it. Raiden then takes Quan Chi to the Elder Gods, so that they may pass their judgement upon him. At the same moment, in Metropolis, Superman has finally defeated Darkseid and his army of Parademons. Darkseid attempts to escape through a dimensional Boom Tube whilst Superman argues with Lex Luthor, who had helped Darkseid invade Earth. Superman stops him with his heat-vision, which causes the Boom Tube to become disrupted and explode with Darkseid inside it. He then turns Luthor into the authorities. Unknown to either Raiden or Superman, the explosions do not kill either Shao Kahn or Darkseid, but instead merge them into a singular monstrosity known as "Dark Kahn". As a result of Dark Kahn's existence, the two universes start merging with each other, whilst a mysterious force known simply as "Kombat Rage" starts to spread through the various warriors. Story Mode Chapters Kombatants According to interviews, the characters were chosen for their popularity and parallels between the characters from both universes. Ed Boon has said that some of the characters' abilities, especially on the DC side, have been toned down to make them balanced within the game. A case of this Ed Boon mentioned, is Superman will have some vulnerabilities because of magic, otherwise the game would be sorely unbalanced. Playable Mortal Kombat Side * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kano * Goro * Baraka * Reiko * Shang Tsung * Cyrax * Mileena * Nightwolf * Kabal * Kitana * Kurtis Stryker * Raiden * Liu Kang * Sonya Blade * Havik * Ermac * Kung Lao * Tanya * Johnny Cage * Reptile * Jax Briggs * Rain * Kai * Mavado * Sektor * Noob Saibot * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn (Boss) DC Side * Etrigan * Captain Cold * Deathstroke * Bane * Lobo * Lex Luthor * Martian Manhunter * Black Manta * Harley Quinn * Green Arrow * Flash * Wonder Woman * Batman * Superman * Green Lantern * Catwoman * Joker * Sinestro * Nightwolf * Hawkgirl * Booster Gold * Killer Croc * Cyborg * Aquaman * Shazam * Azrael * Black Adam * Felix Faust * Brainiac * Darksied Final Boss (Mixed) * Dark Kahn Zones Trival * This is a new version of MK vs. DCU created by sprite-genius. Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe